¿Por qué tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos?
by Caelius
Summary: Tam imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras" (W.Shakespeare) Puro romance HHr


Aviso: ninguno de los personajes ni de los escenarios son creación mía. Todo y exclusivamente pertenece a JK Rowling.

¿Por qué tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos? 

by Caelius

Un día tras otro aparece, igual de bella, igual de sublime. Baja tranquila por las escaleras portando su cartera con sus ya acostumbrados libros. Sus rizos se mueven al compás de su andar, una sonrisa angelical surca su rostro aún adormilado. Se dirige hacia nosotros. Ron la mira como recriminándole su parsimonia, su estómago le pide a gritos un buen desayuno, pero yo no puedo evitar sonreírle abiertamente, simplemente mirándola con unos ojos felices.

Durante el desayuno escucho la pelea matinal de cada día, entre Ron y ella siempre hay algún asunto en el cual se pueda discutir. Recuerdo que está tarde tengo entrenamiento, me encanta volar, pero pierdo la oportunidad de observarla mientras estudia o hace sus deberes, esta tarde no podré ver su cara de concentración o su expresión de júbilo al hallar la respuesta correcta. Nos levantamos de la mesa, vamos a prisa a la siguiente clase, mejor no llegar tarde a pociones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entramos a clase, los calderos ya están preparados. El profesor está delante de la pizarra y nos impide sentarnos, quedándonos todos de pie al final del aula. Él, ...está a mi izquierda. No puedo evitar observarle de reojo, está tan sereno, tan tranquilo, su pelo como la noche enmarca a una cara ya adulta en la que destacan unos maravillosos ojos verdes. El profesor vuelve a hablar:

- Vais a hacer la poción que está escrita aquí. Como estáis en dos filas, os pondréis en parejas justamente con los compañeros que tenéis detrás.

Me giro para ver a mi futuro compañero de trabajo, pero Élme retiene por el brazo y se pone en mi lugar mientras Él me deja el suyo. Detrás de mi está Dean y él está con Malfoy. Vamos a sentarnos delante de un caldero, le miró y Élme sonríe. Sabe perfectamente que últimamente Malfoy está muy pesado conmigo y que me insulta más que de costumbre, y él amablemente me ha evitado una nueva situación desagradable. Él es tan bueno, tan noble¿cómo podría vivir sin él?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me dirijo al entrenamiento. Todo el equipo está ya reunido en el campo y empezamos a entrenar. Somos un buen equipo, nos queda un partido más, que ganaremos, y la copa será nuestra. Algo en la lejanía me distrae, alguien viene caminando. Entra dentro del estadio, a la zona donde está la arena rodeada de la hierba y se sienta. Bajo unos metros y es... Ella.Viene con un libro de Historia de la Magia, que se pone a leer. Me tambaleo. Una veloz bludge ha pasado muy cerca de mí.

- Harry, ten cuidado- me grita Ron.

El entrenamiento llega a su fin, todos bajan para ir al vestuario. Ron se me acerca por atrás y me dice "me voy, te dejo con ella" mientras que con su mentón la señala y me mira picaramente. Desde que hace un par de semanas me sacó mis sentimientos por ella, siempre se pone igual. Pero como se le ocurre dejarme solo con ella, entre nosotros no hubo, ni hay y ni habrá nada, es mi mejor amiga y ella me ve como ello. Aunque creo que Ron también me deja solo muchas veces porque se está viendo con cierta rubia de ravenclaw.

Bajo lentamente con la escoba. Ella se ha levantado y de espaldas a mi sigue leyendo. Está tan concentrada que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Se ha quitado la túnica y el chaleco, sólo va con la falda y en mangas de camisa. Hoy desde luego hace mucha calor para ser nada más finales de mayo, pero es que yo no me doy cuenta de nada cuando ella está presente. Es mi mundo dentro del mundo. Como está desprevenida aprovechó y me acerco sigilosamente, la agarro de la cintura y la subo en la parte delantera de mi escoba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Algo me arrastra desde atrás, el libro cae al suelo y me encuentro sentada en algo largo y duro (N/A: no seáis mal pesado! XD) y tengo las piernas colgando hacia un lado. Miro a la derecha y veo su rostro sonriéndome. Siento como nos elevamos más alto. Estoy sentada de lado en su saeta de fuego. Me pasa los brazos por delante y por detrás del cuerpo y volamos lentamente.

- Te gusta- me pregunta

- Claro que si Harry - sonrió - pero¡podías haberme avisado! vaya susto me he llevado - dije llevándome la mano al pecho.

- Pero no quería que te perdieras esto - está tan cerca que me pone nerviosa, siento su aliento de menta cerca de mi cara, los pelos de la nuca se me erizan. Acorta la distancia y me da un amistoso beso en la mejilla, un tono bermejón aparece en mi rostro - mira al frente - un bonito crepúsculo se alza ante mí. Estoy muy contenta, quien mejor que él para compartir este bello atardecer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Su faz está tan suave No se que habrá pensado de mi al besarle, pero no lo he podido remediar y eso que quería besarla en otro sitio. Su aroma me vuelve loco. Ese olor a rosas y a libros antiguos de biblioteca me mata. El estar tan pegado a su frágil figura está trastornándome, pensar que sólo la fina tela de su blusa me separa de su sedosa piel. Empiezo el descenso, si sigo aquí arriba con ella, no me controlo. Baja primero ella y recoge su túnica y su chaleco, yo recojo su libro y se lo devuelvo, vamos en dirección al castillo Ya me cambiaré en mi habitación. Ella me va explicando lo que estaba leyendo, la magia en la antigua Grecia, me enseña unas ilustraciones de los dioses olímpicos: Zeus, Hermes, Afrodita, Apolo...

Entramos al castillo y nos dirigimos a la torre. Ella se queda en la sala común ayudando a unos chicos de segundo. Subo a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella, dejo caer la escoba y cierro los ojos con fuerza, quiero almacenar en mi mente su olor y grabar en mi retina su imagen sonriente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El día ha pasado lentamente. En las clases de esta mañana no he podido olvidar el paseo que dimos ayer juntos. Su peculiar olor y su hermosa cara tan cercana de la mía me puso ayer muy nerviosa, esos labios carnosos no me hacen pensar razonadamente. Y ahí está él, sentado con Ron enfrente de mi, almorzando despreocupadamente, con tanta tranquilidad y yo aquí, muriéndome poco a poco por dentro, deseando gritar al mundo lo que siento por mi mejor amigo.

Asistimos a las clases de la tarde y después regresamos a la torre para hacer los deberes. Nos sentamos los tres. Él se sienta mi derecha, ahora no podré estudiar ni hacer nada. Su simple presencia ya me distrae y su aroma me confunde. Saco unas actividades de Encantamientos, debo explicar las ventajas del hechizo ilusionador. Las escribo pausadamente y noto un roce a mi lado derecho y una voz

¿Qué ventajas has puesto Hermione en Encantamientos- acerca mi su rostro de tal forma que se me suben los colores, tiene su cabeza a la altura de mi hombro, su mejilla rozando mi pecho, su perfume me está emborrachando.

- Ahh¡ me faltaba esa- se sienta correctamente de nuevo en su sitio.

Ron me mira raro y yo me agachó por una pluma que tiro intencionadamente, no quiero que nadie vea mi cara a juego con el color típico de Gryffindor. Ya calmada sigo con mi trabajo. Esto no puede seguir así, tengo quecambiar mi actitud o llegará un momento que ni podré hablar tranquilamente con él, pero así es el amor, un momento ¿amor¿yo he pensado amor? el calor y el subconsciente me están jugado una mala pasada, él es sólo mi mejor amigo. Me voy a volver loca¿cómo puedo estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo? Le miro disimuladamente, escribe rápidamente sobre su pergamino, un mechón rebelde cae sobre sus ojos, parece que no le molesta. Levanta la vista y nos miramos a los ojos por una fracción de segundo, dirijo la vista a mi pergamino velozmente. ¿por qué estará tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nos dirigimos a la torre norte, esta noche nos toca astronomía. La clase comienza y acaba con una velocidad pasmosa para mi, cuando la observo a ella eltiempo parece que compite en una carrera y raudo y veloz pasa. Empezamos a recoger los telescopios. Ella sonríe a un Neville en apuros, se le ha caído el telescopio al suelo y ella se agacha delicadamente al suelo a recoger las piecesillas que se han desperdigado, pero al realizar ese movimiento su falda sube, mostrando su pierna y su muslo bronceados, un ardor caliente sube en mi mejillas e inunda mi cuerpo, que se suma al sopor caliente que está ya de por si en la habitación. Se levanta y Neville le da las gracias. Su perfil se dibuja en la ventana tras un fondo nocturno estrellado.

Empezamos a salir de la torre, Ron la apura, tiene sueño, el pelirrojo no puede evitarque un gran bostezo se dibuje en su cara y ella, disgustada, le dice lo maleducado que es, pero Ron se limita a sacarle la lengua. Nos dirigimos a las habitaciones de los leones, pero ella dice que se queda abajo, debe recoger unos libros y pergaminos. Con la mirada le deseo unas buenas noches¿por qué estará tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me siento en el sofá no tengo que recoger nada, pero no me apetecía meterme en la habitación y que Parvati y Lavender me acribillaran a preguntas, pero es cada día se nota más como le observo y ellas ya han averiguado que estoy enamorada, pues dicen que tengo las típicas fases de las enamoradas, ya se que en el fondo se preocupan por mi, pero no puedo dejar que descubran que me gusta, que le quiero, que le amo, que le adoro, que daría mi vida por él, porque en el fondo eso es lo que pienso. Yo, Hermione Granger, estoy enamorada de Harry Potter.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Me meto en la cama. La noche está siendo calurosa y solo me tapo hasta la cintura con una fina sábana. Miro al techo, los párpados se me cierran.

Mi subconsciente vieja a miles de mundos fantásticos. Noto agua caliente de medio cuerpo para abajo, miro a mi alrededor, estoy desnudo, sentado y sumergido en una especie de terma romana, todo a mi alrededor son columnas y paredes blancas, telas de gasas cuelgan de ellas. En frente de mi, fuera de la terma, aparecen mujeres, ataviadas simplemente con túnicas cortas blancas semitransparentes, sus cabellos están en un recogido adornado con cintas doradas, todas van iguales. Observo bien, son...las diosas olímpicas, Afrodita, Atenea, Era..., todas danzando sólo para mi, pero pronto desaparecen todas quedando sólo una, la cual se acerca a la terma, contoneando su delgada figura e introduce primero una pierna y luego la otra, su pelo rizado castaño se mueve al compás de sus pasos por la terma y sus ojos miel me miran seductoramente. Llega un momento en que su túnica está mojada por completo e impregnada en su piel, se arrodilla delante de mí, quedando a mi altura, acerca su rostro al mío, siento un olor a rosas y a libros antiguos y puedo notar sus senos mojados contra mi pecho, me está poniendo muy nervioso, el cuerpo se me está agitando, ella acerca cada vez más su rostro, la distancia se acorta, el espacio es nulo...

Me despierto sudando, me quedo sentado en mi cama de Hogwarts mientras respiro agitadamente, ese sueño ha sido tan real. No puedo más con esta presión en el pecho, ni tampoco puede tener guardadas todas las mariposas de mi estomago cada vez que la veo o la imagino, una vez se me escaparán, pero por fin tengo clara una cosa, que me gusta, que la quiero, que la deseo, que la amo, que daría mi vida por ella, porque tu eres única, especial, eres mi reina, Hermione.

Necesito dar un paseo, que me de el aire. Bajo a la sala común. Hay alguien acostado en un sofàenfrente de una chimenea aún un poco iluminada. Me acercó despacio, es Ella. Está completamente dormida. Su túnica tirada en el suelo, las mangas de su chaleco remangadas y la falda arrugada, mostrando sus piernas. Me encantaría pasar aunque sólo fuera un único dedo por ellas. Parece un ángel durmiendo, con los rizos revueltos y los labios entreabiertos. Me da pena que pase hay la noche, la despierto. Con una mano le toco su hombro

- Hermione, Hermione...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una voz masculina llega a mi cerebro, alguien me está golpeando en el hombro. Esa voz tan conocida...

- Harry... - dijo con los ojos cerrados.

- Si - me responde esa voz que tanto me gusta

Abro los ojos. Él está de pie junto a mi. Lleva puesto el pijama, unos pantalones a rayas verticales azules y blancas y una camisa de igual forma sin cerrar los botones. Al parecer tenía calor, el pecho se le ve perlado por el sudor. Sus ojos verdes me miran fijamente. Bajo las piernas del sofá y aliso mi falda, él se sienta junto a mí.

- Qué haces despierto a estas horas- le preguntó

- Nada, me desperté y tenía mucha calor, decidí salir de la habitación para buscar algo de aire

- Ahh, claro - pues yo también voy a necesitar aire; Harry, dios mío¿no te das cuanta de tu camisa abierta¿o es que me quieres asesinar de placer, pensé yo

- y tú que haces aquí?

- me quede dormida - él me sonríe, él me vuelve loca. Su fragancia me está embriagando y no puedo pensar razonadamente, ni seguir con esta absurda conversación. No puedo, no puedo más, como no quite esa preciosa sonrisa de su rostro no respondo de mis actos

- Bueno, yo... - empieza a decir, parece que no sabe de que hablar. Se muerde el labio inferior, me está provocando y yo, ufff, me acerco a su cara, le pongo una mano en el hombro y en menos que canta un gallo, mis labios están rozando los suyos, siento sus labios carnosos sobre los míos, es simplemente un dulce beso...pero, un segundo después mi razón ya ha vuelto a mi y veo la estupidez que acabo de cometer, me separo rápidamente

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No me puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder. Estaba lo más tranquilo que puedo cuando ella está conmigo y un sabor a miel mancha mis labios. Los mancha, pero solo por un largo y bonito segundo. Tras eso veo una cara enrojecida ante mí. Ella se levanta presurosa, dispuesta a irse. Sentado desde el sofàle cogí de la muñeca antes de que se de la vuelta para marcharse. Ella mira las punteras de sus zapatos.

- Yo - suspira - mira Harry, no se lo que me ha pasado...

- Hermione...

- ...de verdad, no se en que estaba pensando, será por el calor, las neuronas no me funcionan bien o que se yo...

- Hermione...

- ...ignora lo que acaba de suceder - vuelve a suspirar ¡dios mío, acabo de tirar siete años de amistad por la borda...

- Hermione...

-...sino no me quieres hablar en un tiempo, lo comprendo Harry...

- Hermione - bajo mi mano de su muñeca a su mano - escúchame - me levanto del sofá sin soltar su mano - me encantaría repetirlo - le sonrío

- qué- ella me mira como si estuviera loco

- Que me encantaría seguir besándote el resto de mi vida - le cogí las dos manos - que me encantaría que tus miradas fueran solo mías, que tus labios aprisionaran a los míos eternamente, que tu seas la mitad que complete mi alma, que yo sea tu siervo y tu mi reina - mis dos manos pasan a su cintura, la rodeo con mis brazos

- Harry... - ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, ahora noto que llevo el pijama abierto (N/a: a buena hora, mangas verdes!). Ella respira pausadamente, como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. Le beso en el pelo. Ella deposita un suave beso en mi cuello, el cual altera todo mi cuerpo. Con mi mano levanto su rostro y nuestros labios se unen de nuevo, dando rienda suelta a todo lo que sentimos. Nuestras bocas sueltan bocanadas de amor, dulzura y pasión, el anterior beso fue una niñería comparado con éste. Nos separamos. Ambos nos dejamos caer en el sofá. Nuestras miradas se cruzan.

- Te quiero Hermione

- Yo también te quiero Harry - ella apoya su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo paso mi brazo por detrás de ella. Miro hacia bajo y veo su falda hasta medio muslo, alargo mi mano y no puedo evitarlo, rozo su suave piel con mi mano. Ella me mira confundida

- Estaba deseando hacer eso - sonrió burlonamente y le saco la lengua, ella simplemente ríe graciosa

- Y yo estoy deseando hacer esto de nuevo - pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y juntamos nuestros labios en un nuevo beso que no sería el último.

FIN

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos! espero que os haya gustado. Es la primera historia que escribo que suelte tanta miel y cursilería. No me gusta escribir cosas tan empalagosas, pero bueno, será que como está llegando la primavera ( - voz interior de Caelius: falta más de un mes para primavera- ups! ' ). No se, esta idea nació de repente y esto lo escibri de repente :P

Bueno espero vuestras opiniones buenas o malas y espero no haber defraudados a los forofos de la pareja Harry Hermione. Besos


End file.
